Clock Tower 5: Angela Goes To Hell
Sapphira and Sam had saved the whole universe from Draven Clone and Angela. They saved all of the past survivors. Max, Harriet, Dave, Danielle, and everyone else, never died. Mysterious? They left the funeral without Angela. Without Yoolar. Without Draven Clone. Without Seri. And Without Kira. The world was okay. It was all safe. But was it all over? Well,... Sign ups CLOSED 1.Will- (Bill0327) 2. Nate- Natedog14 3. Dave-theeviloctorock 4.Harriet-Sierra 5. Jadyn-Snow 6.Rex - Kokori9 (he will kill himself, later, in day 3) 7.Alejandro-Drama786 8. Midnight-The Scaredy Cat-Alfan3000 9.Max-Mr.E 10. Tess-Nduke Deaths 'The Chapel' Prechat Rex: heh heh *twitches* (if you don't cure him of his insanity he dies in day 3, or he become killer) Harriet:Is it me, or am I scared out of my mind and I'm the only one in here that is scared. Rex: *twitches* Draven: Yeah,...Since Max, Sapphira and Sam were unable to join us on this day, we all need to go home and rest. Day 1: All Hell Breaks loose. ﻿You all wake up on an strange island. Draven is standing next to everyone. Draven: Welcome one and all! Angelica, is our host. I was told to come and bring you here. WELCOME TO ANGELIC ISLE!!!!!! Harriet: Are you insane? Draven: Yes! Rex: Yeah,... *twitches* Draven: Ooh yeah, Angelica told me to give you this. *hands Rex a cure* Rex: T-TEEHEEEE!!!!! *drinks it* woah! powerful!!!! Harriet: Shut it Rex. Why are we here? Draven: Well, I figured since you guys have been through so much, you need to come to a resort. Angelica: *steps in* TO WIN ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!! YEAH!!!!! Draven: Yes! And I'm the co-host. Angelica: Everyone, you will be split into 2 teams. Team 1, Will, Nate, Dave, and Harriet! Team 2, Jadyn, Rex, Alejandro, and Midnight!!!!! Team 1, Toad-a-lishious!!!! Team 2, Firebuns!!!! Your cabins are over there! Have fun! (THIS IS THE STORY PART OF THE DAY. I CONTROL CHARACTERS AT THE STORY PART!!!!) Firebun Cabin: Jadyn, Rex, Max, Alejandro, and Midnight. 2 boys sleep in here, 2 girls sleep in here. Easy? Rex: ??? *goes into wrong side* Rex: *on wrong side of house* ??? (translation :D : what's this door?) Angelica: This way honey. *points him to door* Draven: *shoves him inside* Angelica: *kisses Draven* Thanks Honey. Rex: *tries to open door* ??? (translation: IT'S LOCKED OPEN UP) Angelica: Push not Pull honey. Rex: *starts thinking hard* Rex: ??? ??? ??? Max: It's push, genius. *rolls eyes* Toad-a-Lishious Cabin: Will, Nate, Tess, Dave, and Harriet 2 boys sleep in here, 2 girls sleep in here. Easy? Harriet:No you made 3 guys and 1 girl sleep in here. VERY HARD. Draven: Want a cabin all to yourself? Harriet:I know what's going on here.Nevermind.*murmurs and unpacks* Draven: There's a Deluxe Cabin with me. Jaydn: Really? Draven: Yeah. Harriet:*throws paper at Jaydn that says Draven Clone -------->* Draven: This island is killer free. I assure you. Tessa: *shudders* Are you sure? Draven: Remember? Angela is dead. And she has no minions alive. Main Beach: Many sands and surf awaits you on this beach. Midnight:*is looking at the water with fear* *a fish jumps up and attacks your face Midnight:*catches the fish in his claws and tears it to shreds*Grrr...I hate fish. Meow. *a large camera floats to the surface 'CHALLENGE 1:' Angelica: Everyone! Come here. *points to the 10 boxes* 5 will go to the Toads, and 5 to the Buns. It is filled with leaches, filthy water, piranah, and a bat. You must get the key out from your box. I will lock you inside, and one of you has the key. Ready? *everyone gets inside Harriet: EEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!! Rex: *eats a leach* Angelica: GO!!!!!!! (THAT WAS THE STORY PART. REMEMBER, NOBODY DIED IN STORY PARTS, BUT I CONTROL CHARACTERS DURING STORY PARTS) 'Challenge happens below:' Rex: *swims to the bottom of the box* ??? (Translation: key where are you) (in the story parts, don't make rex too insane, but the leech eating does sound like him) Midnight:I hate water!*starts swimming* Rex: *sees key inside piranha* ???!!! (Translation: oh come on!) Rex: *tries to imagine pirahna as a shark* SHARK YAAAAAAAHHHH *starts beating up shark (the pirahna* Nate:* hits the box to tip over and finds a key, Nice!* Midnight:*sees the key at the bottom and goes down to get it* Rex: *kills piranha, and grabs key from its belly* !!! (Translation: wait i'm out of breath) *swims to surface* Rex: *tries to unlock box but key breaks* ??? (Translation: well that's annoing) Nate:*gets key from box and unlocks box and swims to shore* (LEAST ACTIVE DIES HERE) Will: AAAH!!! NO KEY!!!! UUH,... *large scissors drive through the box, and kills will *the box suddenly dissapears Rex: *turns lock with broken key and gets out* (NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT WILL!!!! You can wonder where he is, or stuff like that, BUT YOU DONT KNOW HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Rex: ??? (Translation: will's box isn't here, strange) Draven: *walks by* With this pill, you will become less insane. *traps Rex in a straight jacket* There! *force feeds him the pill* Angelica: Well Rex, I just so happen to know someone who can read minds. Draven? Draven: He wants to know where Will's box is at. Angelica: Hmm? *looks for his box* Well,...I don't know. *everyone is now out of their box, and on land Angelica: Well everyone, I shall go look for Will. Get ready for Elimination!!!! 'ELIMINATION BOAT:' Draven: One of you will be dropped onto the life boat, while the driver takes you too, Loser Island. Everyone, the losing team was,...The Toads. Toads, vote off a player from your team. Will it be Will, Nate, Tess, Dave, or Harriet? Nate: I am very happy and want to make friends so i am so sorry for voting for you Tess. Draven: As a twist, I'll let Max and Midnight vote. Max: Nate. For teh lulz. Nate: if you vote for tess ill give you 1 thousand dollars, i am rich you know Draven: One more vote will end it. Dining Hall: The hall in which Draven cooks the meals. Abandoned House: ??? What is this place? Rex: ??? (translation: creepy house... cool) *a loud thud comes from upstairs Rex: !!! ??? (translation: strange noise, plus creepy house, equals huanted house) *a large shadow passes by the upstairs area, you hear moaning Living Area: A large living room type area. Bathroom: A deluxe bathroom.